Kiedy czarne oczy i silne ramiona przynoszą ukojenie
by natalia.plener
Summary: Hermiona wyrusza w podróż. Nie jest ona długa, ale wraca odmieniona, o silnym spojrzeniu kobieta. Wtedy zaczyna się historia. Co stanie się ze światem czarodziejów i jak potoczą się jego losy? Zaczęto 5 grudnia 2013 roku.
1. Prolog

Wszystko było inne niż wcześniej. Możemy zacząć od tego, że Hermiona Granger nazywana królewną Gryffindoru, przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera i przez niektórych nazywana szlamą, zaprzyjaźniła się z księciem Slytherinu, synem śmierciożerców z wewnętrznego kręgu. Postronne osoby o tym nie wiedziały, jednak wewnętrzny i zewnętrzny krąg Zakonu owszem. Ale tylko Zakon Feniksa, nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Draco był w Zakonie i był tak jakby szpiegiem, który przechwytywałinformacje od swojego ojca.

Oczywiście stało się tak jak zawsze. Ron odwrócił się od niej, zostawiając ją samą, odszedł. Harry po kilku dniach przyszedł do niej, przepraszał. Czarodziej dowiedział się szczegółów tej kłótni i stanął po stronie swojej przyjaciółki. Tak właśnie święta trójca zaczęła się rozpadać. Oczywiście Ron był w Zakonie, jednak ignorował ją jak tylko mógł.

Hermiona nie umiała się z tym pogodzić, nie potrafiła. Wewnętrzna część jej krzyczała z bólu, Ron był jak brat, i tak go kochała. Gdy on chciał czegoś więcej.

Draco był jej ogromnym wsparciem, kiedy Ron odwrócił się od niej, i odszedł do swoich kolegów, zostawiając ich wieloletnią przyjaźń. On nie mógł zrozumieć, że ktoś zajął jego miejsce i stał się lepszym przyjacielem niż on. Ślizgon, syn śmierciożerców.

Czuła jak coś rozrywa ją od środka, chciała uciec. Oczywiście, wszyscy znali ją jako wzorową uczennice, bez skazy, silną Hermione.

Spakowała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, wszystkie ubrania jakie miała, prywatne akcesoria i inne, które mogłyby jej się przydać. Zostawiła tylko krótki list, o tym, żeby jej nie szukali, że jest bezpieczna, że nic jej nie grozi i, że wróci w przeciągu kilku miesięcy.

Wiedziała, że postępowała słusznie. Chciała coś zmienić w swoim życiu, nie mogła już dłużej patrzeć na siebie w lustrze, obwiniać się.

Chciało jej się płakać. Łzy parzyły jej oczy i gardło, jakby chciały się szybko wydostać. Była na błoniach pod peleryną niewidką, patrzyła na jej dom, w którym znalazła przyjaciół, na miejsce, które tak głęboko siedziało w jej 3 miesiące kończył się 6 rok, za niedługo 7 rok Hogwartu. Jednak póki były wakacje a większość członków Zakonu Feniksa mieszkała w Hogwarcie, zrobiło jej się ciężko na Sercu. Draco, Harry, Minerwa, Albus, Tonks, Remus, Weasleyowie i wiele innych barwnych charakterów, które tak bardzo szanowała.

Nie wie ile leciała na miotle, jechała mugolskim tramwajem ani jak szybko mijał czas. W podróży myślała tylko o ostatecznej wojnie, o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie, wszystko to popchnęło ją w nową drogę życia, którą właśnie zaczynała.

Albus został powiadomiony o wszystkim. Wróci prawdopodobnie na początek wakacji. Jak bardzo nie chciała opuszczać miejsca w którym czuła się tak dobrze, jak bardzo chciała zostać jeszcze te kilka dni, pożegnać się. Jednak lepiej, żeby aż do jej wyjazdu nikt nie wiedział. Ciężej by jej było. Ciężej by jej było podjąć ten nowy kurs, który obrała.

Nagle jakby wszystko do niej doszło, stała właśnie przed jego drzwiami.

-Ah. Panna Granger! Jak miło Panią widzieć, zacznijmy staż od zaraz.- To był jej nowy mentor, w wieku mniej więcej Dumbledore'a, o tym samym podejściu, z tym samym uśmiechem. To był od teraz jej mistrz. Jej mistrz eliksirów.

Zebranie Zakonu. Tym razem bez Hermiony Granger. Najwidoczniej chyba wszyscy zauważyli jej nieobecność. Nie było jej dobre pół godziny po rozpoczęciu spotkania. Draco nerwowo kręcił się w krześle spoglądając na Harry'ego. Co prawda nie byli jakoś specjalnie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jednak się tolerowali. No i wspólnie martwili się o Hermione.

Rozmowy ucichły gdy nagle Dumbledore wyszedł z zielonych płomieni do kwatery głównej. Podszedł do stołu, każdemu oddając lekki pokłon głową w znak szacunku. Następnie usiadł.

-Za chwilę zaczniemy przygotowania ale jeszcze jedna istotna kwestia, jak pewnie zauważyliście, nie ma z nami Panny Granger.-Nerwowe przełknięcie śliny Dracona. Nie zachowywał by się tak gdyby nie fakt, że jego ojciec jest na wolności. Draco był w Zakonie, jednak wszyscy podchodzili do niego z dystansem, granicami, a niektórzy w ogóle mu nie ufali pomimo złożonej przysięgi co było nielogiczne.-Nie ma co się martwić, Panie Malfoy.-Spojrzał z uśmiechem na Dracona.-Panna Granger wczoraj wyruszyła do Londynu.

-A po jaką cholerę?-Warknął Alastor. Chociaż nie byli pewni czy warknął, on zawsze miał taki głos.  
Pomimo, zdaniem wszystkich, niezbyt zgrabnej wypowiedzi, zadawali sobie to pytanie. Nie małym szokiem było, gdy w jedną noc znika uczennica, członkini wewnętrznego kręgu, i nikt nic o tym nie wie poza Albusem oczywiście.

-Hermiona pojechała do Londynu odbywać staż na Mistrzynię Eliksirów, w pierwszy dzień wakacji powinna wrócić.-Snape właśnie zakrztusił się herbatą.

-Możesz powtórzyć? Kto do cholery miałby ją szkolić?!- Severus był zaintrygowany, chociaż nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Dumbledore jedynie uśmiechnął się tym swoim sposobem dobrodusznego dziadka na co Snape normalnie wywróciłby oczami.  
-Laurence Dougall.-Powiedział dyrektor krótko. Wszystkie twarze były skupione na czarnowłosym czarodzieju, który przez chwilę wyglądał jakby przeżył atak serca.

-O nie, Dumbledore. Nie uwierzę, że ktoś taki jak sam Laurence Dougall chciał nauczać jakąś uczennice.-Warknął Severus.

-Wiem, wiem, dobrze go znasz. Jednak mam na papierze jego pisemną zgodę i jego magiczny podpis. Rozmawiałem z nim dzisiaj krótko na temat Panny Granger, Severusie.-Wszyscy na nich patrzyli. Aż w końcu odezwał się Moody.

-Kto to do cholery? – „Spytał" Szalonooki.

-Laurence Dougall, pierwszy Mistrz Eliksirów w Europie, z jego ręki zginął ojciec Voldemorta, jednak mało osób o tym wie, nadal myślą, że to Tom go zabił. Wiek około 170 lat, Moody. Nie, nie wierze, że to on ją naucza. To jest niedorzeczne!-Warknął Snape.

-Oh, przestań, dobrze wiemy, że masz ją za najinteligentniejszą w tej Elicie Baranów.-Zachichotał Draco, nieco rozluźniony wieściami, że Hermiona jest bezpieczna.

-Może i tak, co nie zmienia faktu, że on się zgodził! Co mu takiego zaoferowaliście, że zdołał się zgodzić.-Dobrze go pamiętał.

-Nic Severusie, to on nam dużo rzeczy oferował. Jednak Hermiona nie chciała żadnej z nich i pojechała wczoraj w nocy.

Dyskusja ta trwała jeszcze długo, ale zaczęli w końcu planować zadania dla członków Zakonu.


	2. Kiedy Laurency odwiedzi Hogwart

Od autorki : Hermiona jest u Laurencego, jednak nie będę tego ciągnąć z 20 rozdziałów. Jeszcze z 2, 3 rozdziały (taki skip) i Hermiona wróci. W 2-3 rozdziały rozegra się całe 2 miesiące. Jednak jest to tylko bardzo istotny element, który dalej będzie konieczny. Kiedy wróci do Hogwartu, przewiduje ze 100 rozdziałowego lub nawet dłużej bloga. ;) Więc nie zraźcie się jak szybko akcja minie u Laurencego, bo później będzie już powoli Bo co mam opisywać? Jak przygotowuje kociołki?

Hermiona leżała w swoim pokoju. W swoim tymczasowym pokoju, w zamku Laurencego. Spodziewała się kogoś zupełnie innego, kiedy przed nią stanęło drugie uosobienie Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Na początku chciało jej się śmiać. W liście brzmiał tak dostojnie, opanowanie, że miała nadzieje zobaczyć drugiego Snape'a, a tu taka niespodzianka.

Dni mijały, naprawdę niepostrzeżenie. Dopiero co zapukała do drzwi Laurentego a minęły już dwa tygodnie. Robiła dużo rzeczy, starając mu zaimponować i najwyraźniej się udawało. W ciągu tych 2 tygodni nie zamieniła ani słowa z Harrym, Draco. Byłoby tylko gorzej. Tak bardzo za nimi tęskniła, za całym Zakonem. Ba! Nawet za Snape'm i tego jego przytykami. W sumie to chciała zobaczyć jego minę.  
Laurence opowiadał jej o nim, kiedy to go wystawił, teraz Law (tak kazał do siebie mówić) szczerze tego żałował. Prawdę mówiąc chciał wpaść z Hermioną na kilka dni do Zakonu.

Uczniowie siedzieli w Wielkiej Sali, zawzięcie dyskutując o zbliżającym się końcu roku. Gryfoni szaleli, Ślizgoni uśmiechali się kpiąco do wszystkich w ich otoczeniu, Krukoni uczyli się na egzaminy a Puchoni starali się unikać innych.  
Jednak stół nauczycielski posiadał to wszystko. Minerwę, Albusa z kolejnej strony Severusa, po lewej Flitwicka, a po prawej Remusa. Cała okazałość. Nie zabrakło stale czuwających wzroków Alastora czy wymieniających spojrzenia z wszystkimi Kingsleya.  
Albus i Minerwa dyskutowali zawzięcie o życiu prywatnym Severusa, który co jakiś czas uświadamiał ich, że też tutaj siedzi. Kingsley i Moody jako dwaj najwięksi paranoicy wymieniali czujne spojrzenia a Flitwick coś czytał.  
Zdaniem Severusa, on ma w głębokim poważaniu koniec roku, niech sobie stąd idą. Jednak jeszcze przez rok będzie musiał znosić Pottera i jego złote trio marzeń. Ciągle zastanawiał się jakim cudem Granger była stażystką u Laurencego. Jakim cudem. On go spławił kilkanaście lat temu, mówiąc, że poszukuje talentów. A tu niespodzianka, został najmłodszym Mistrzem Eliksirów na świecie. Jaka ironia losu.  
A skoro już o Laurencym mowa to zdaje się, że Albus dostał list. Nagle cały się spiął a kiedy postronne nienależący do Zakonu Feniksa osoby zaczęły mu się przyglądać musiał coś szybko wymyślić.

-No. Cóż za prowokacja! Znów nie zostałem wizerunkiem fasolek wszystkich smaków!-Pomimo, że był urodzoną legendą świata czarodziejów, jego gra aktorska była żenująca, więc Severus zasłonił w sugestywny sposób oczy następnie ściskając nasadę nosa. Kiedy dyrektor już usiadł szepnął do wszystkich osób z Zakonu. Rzucanie zaklęć anty podsłuchowych byłoby raczej dziwne. – Panna Granger napisała. Współpraca idzie świetnie, a Laurency chce odwiedzić Zakon kiedy Hermiona uda się z powrotem w wakacje.


End file.
